Hawalis (Deutsch)
Hawalis → Englisch, Italienisch, Portugiesisch. Hawalis scheint das einzige vierreihige Mancalaspiel zu sein, das es außerhalb Afrikas gibt, mit Ausnahme von einigen bizarren Spielen in Yunnan (China). Es wird von der arabischen Bevölkerung in Oman gespielt, aber nicht von Swahili sprechenden Menschen. Außerdem kennt man es auch auf Sansibar, wo es Bao Kiarabu ("Arabisches Brettspiel") heißt. Dort wird es von arabischen Menschen gespielt, die aus dem Oman kamen. Ein zweireihiges Mancalaspiel mit sieben Mulden pro Reihe heißt "Al-Hawailah" in Katar. Das Spiel wurde zuerst auf Sansibar von W. H. Ingrams 1921 und in Oman von Alexander Johan de Voogt 2003 beschrieben. De Voogt berichtete, dass Hawalis-Clubs in Ruwa, Mutrah und Seeb regelmäßig Turniere veranstalten. Einer der stärksten Spieler war Dad Mohd. Es gab ein kleines Hawalis-Turnier in Niederzissen, Deutschland, im Mai 2008. Neun Jungen im Alter von 11-13 Jahren nahmen teil. Der Sieger war der 13-Jahre alte Gomoluch, ein Schüler der 7. Klasse. Das Spiel wurde von Arty Sandler auf dem igGameCenter am 20. April 2009 implementiert, wo es online gegen andere Menschen in Realzeit gespielt werden kann. Hawalis ähnelt anderen Spielen, die überall im Bantu sprechenden Afrika gespielt werden. Es ist nah verwandt mit Njombwa (Mosambik), Lela (Malawi), Mulabalaba (Sambia) und Muvalavala (Angola). Spielregeln Hawalis wird auf einem Brett gespielt, das aus vier Reihen mit je sieben Mulden besteht. Jeder Spieler kontrolliert die zwei Reihen auf seiner Seite. Am Anfang liegen zwei Steine in jeder Mulde. Startposition Die Spieler ziehen abwechselnd. In jedem Zug nimmt ein Spieler alle Steine aus einer seiner Mulden, die mindestens zwei Steine enthält, und sät sie dann gegen den Uhrzeigersin in die darauf folgenden Mulden entlang seinen zwei Reihen. Wenn der letzte Stein in eine besetzte Mulde fällt, wird ihr Inhalt (einschließlich dem zuletzt gespielten Stein) genommen und dann in einem weiteren Schritt verteilt, der in der nächsten Mulde beginnt. Wenn der letzte Stein in eine leere Mulde fällt, ende der Zug. Falls diese leere Mulde in der vorderen Reihe war und die gegenüber liegende Mulde des Gegners besetzt war, werden die Steine dieser Mulde geschlagen und aus dem Spiel genommen. Sollte die dahinter liegende gegnerische Mulde auch gefüllt sein, wird ihr Inhalt auch gefangen. Einzelsteine dürfen nur bewegt werden, wenn keine Mulde des Spielers noch zwei oder mehr Steine enthält. Es ist jedoch nicht erlaubt, einen solchen Stein zu ziehen, wenn die nächste Mulde besetzt ist. Es gewinnt der Spieler, der alle Steine seines Gegners schlägt. Die Partie ist unentschieden, wenn die Stellung auf dem Brett sich wiederholt, ohne dass etwas gefangen wird. Beispielpartien Miceu Tavares (Portugal) - Ralf Gering (Deutschland), 11. Juni 2009 1. i (+4) L (+6); 2. d (+6) J (+6); 3. i (+2) H; 4. h N; 5. j D; 6. n K; 7. k (+2) E; 8. c E (+2); 9. d (+3) F (+1); 10. g I (+1); 11. a J; 12. h N; 13. e A; 14. f D; 15. b K (+1); 16. n E; 17. d (+1) F (+1); 18. f (+1) I (+1); 19. a L; 20. e M; 21. b D; 22. c E; 23. i (+1) N; 24. d (+3) J (+2); 25. e (+2) C; 26. l (+1) D; 27. m E; 28. n F; 29. a A; 30. b B; 31. c C; 32. d D; 33. e E; 34. l G; 35. m H; 36. b I; 37. c J; 38. d F; 39. e K (+1); 40. l L; 41. m M (+1); 42. b N; 43. c A; 44. d B; 45. e C; 46. h G (+1); 47. i H; 48. j D; 49. k (+1) E; 50. l F; 51. m G (+3); 52. f H; 53. g I; 54. h J; 55. i K (+1) "miumiu" (Polen) - Benedikt Rosenau (Deutschland), 29. Juni 2009 1. h (+4) K (+6); 2. a I; 3. i (+4) C (+6); 4. k N (+6); 5. n M; 6. b (+2) G (+1); 7. g (+2) J (+2); 8. c K; 9. e F (+1); 10. f C; 11. g L; 12. h N; 13. k A! (unendlichje Schleife) Die Stellung auf dem brett wiederholt sich nach dem 77. Schritt. Eine verschobene Position ergibt sich bereits nach dem 11. Schritt. Endspiel-Probleme Problem 1 Süd am Zug gewinnt! Suche die kürzeste Lösung. (Ralf Gering, 2008) Problem 2 Süd am Zug gewinnt! (Ralf Gering, 2008) Siehe auch Allgemeine Informationen *Hawalis auf BoardGameGeek *Simulationsskript, das eine unendliche Schleife in Hawalis zeigt (von Arty Sandler) Online-Spiel *Hawalis auf dem igGameCenter Videos *Hawalis in Ibri (2008) Fotos *Hawalis bei dem Fort al-Araqi (Mai 2008) *Hawalis am Strand (12. März 2007, ©2009 Guenter Fischer and World of Stock. Unlizensierte Verwendung verboten.) *Hawalis bei Muscat (17. August 2006) *Hawalis in einer Straße von Muscat (9. Juli 2008) *Hawalis in einem Vorort von Sohar (21. November 2005) Quellen ;Hyde, T. : De Ludis Orientalibus Libri Duo. Oxford (UK) 1694, 232. ;Ingrams, W. H. : Zanzibar: Its History and Its People. Frank Cass & Co., London (UK) 1921, 257. ;Isitt, G. F.: Vikings in the Persian Gulf. In: Journal of the Royal Asiatic Society 2007; 17: 389-406. ;Murray, H. J. R. : A History of Board-Games Other Than Chess. Oxford (UK) 1952, 207-208. ;Ray, A.: A Chance to Try Your Hands At Hawalis. In: Muscat Daily 3. Februar 2013. ;Romariz Santos Silva, E. : Jogos de quadrícula do tipo mancala com especial incidência nos praticados em Angola. Lisboa (Portugal) 1995. ;Salloum, H.: Muscat Enwraps the Past with the Present. In: The Jordan Times 2003 (27. April). ;Voogt, A. J. de : Hawalis in Oman: A First Account of Expertise and Dispersal of Four-row Mancala in the Middle East. In: Board Game Studies 2003; 6: 95-98. Lösungen Problem 1 5! (x1 a) 10; 2 (x1) 11; 3 (x1) 12; 4 (x1) 13; 6 (x3) 8; 7 9; 5 10; 8 11; 9 12; 10 13; 11 6; 12 7; 13 8; 14 9; 1 10; 2 11; 3 12; 4 14; 6 (x1) 13; 5 14 (x1); 6 (x1). (41 Züge) a) 2? (x3) 4 (x1); 5 (x1) 3; 6 11; 7 12; 8 13; 9 14; 10 1; 11 2; 12 8; 13 9; 14 6 (x1) und Nord gewinnt. Problem 2 13 2; 14 3; 1 8; 6 9; 7 10; 8 11; 9 12; 10 13; 11 14; 12 1; 13 2; 14 4; 2 (x1) 3; 3 (x1). (27 Züge) Copyright Übersetzt aus dem Englischen. © Wikimanqala. Víktor Bautista i Roca & Ralf Gering Unter der CC by-sa 2.5 Licenz. Category: Mancala-Spiele